


Salty Baby

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loss of Virginity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Sugar Daddy, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: When you moved to New York in hopes of living a glamorous life this isn't what you expected. Steve offers to help you but your pride gets in the way. Pride isn't going to pay your rent and college loans.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2013 and probably will not be canon compliant.

You had been working in a coffee shop in a bougie neighborhood in Brooklyn for over a year now. Being from a small town in another country you weren’t used to just how rude people can be.

There was that one time when a customer threw their latte at you because they didn’t like how it tasted. Every single person who walked in was either pretentious or obnoxious. Or both.

This wasn’t what you had in mind when you moved to New York City. You had dreams of getting a phd, becoming a scientist. So far your grades had been less than satisfactory. Working two jobs and living a crowded noisy apartment certainly didn’t help.

While you didn’t mind working hard at school, you learnt a lot of new interesting things, you absolutely dreaded working as a barista. It was exhausting to paint a faux smile on your face everyday and act polite even if you want to rip someone’s head off.

It was a fateful beautiful fall day when he walked in. As soon as you laid eyes on him you were captivated. It was hard not to be.

He was big, tall and broad. He looked what you imagine a Disney prince would look like. His shoulders were a bit hunched as he approached you at the counter. He was trying to bend down a bit to make eye contact with you.

You couldn’t tear your gaze away from him.

“G.. Good morning. How can I help you today?”, you gave him a nervous smile trying to snap out of your daze.

He greeted you and returned your smile looking up at the menu trying to make a decision. “To be honest this all is new to me”

You must’ve looked like an idiot gaping at up at him with your mouth slightly hanging open. You caught yourself again and tried to straighten up.

“That’s alright. How do you usually like your coffee?”, you asked fiddling with the computer to avoid looking at his face.

“I don’t have a preference. But I can’t handle strong flavors”

“How about a venti iced coffee?”

“Venti?”, he asked confused slightly tilting his head.

“It means medium. Just in case you aren’t a fan of it”, you replied and he agreed to give it a shot.

You started working on his coffee while stealing glances at him. He was observing you but in a way that didn’t feel creepy or invasive at all.

“Are you new here?”, usually you would avoid small talk like the plague but you could make an exception for a handsome stranger. You handed him his drink punching his ordered in your computer.

“I wouldn’t say that”, he replied looking lost. Like he was someplace that wasn’t here.

“I didn’t mean anything by it. You just seem different”, you tried to ease the situation. The last thing you needed was him complaining to your manager.

“I know. I’m Steve”, he said coming back to this world his bright smile back on his gorgeous face. Jesus you needed help. He looked at your name tag and repeated your name back to you. “Are you from around here?”

“No, I just moved here last year for grad school”

You reluctantly handed him his coffee and bill, knowing he’ll be leaving soon. He thanked you and turned around to leave. “Come again soon!”, you tried really hard not to sound desperate, but you probably did.

“I will”, he said and left not before looking back once to wave you goodbye. Your eyes widened in shock when you see the ten dollar bill he left you in the tip jar.

For the next week Steve would come get a coffee, sometimes a snack along with it, almost everyday. He wanted to chat with you for a few minutes so he strategically only visited when you didn’t have a lot of customers.

You tried your best not to rant about your job. Your coworkers were listening in and teasing you about him. You’d just shake your head at them. Someone like Steve wouldn’t be interested in a simple girl like you. You weren’t sure but you figured he was a model or an actor he did look really familiar. Maybe he just liked your outstanding coffee making skills.

Steve at first glance didn’t seem like a New Yorker. But he had said he was born and raised in Brooklyn. He was kind to you and the other staff. He held the door open for other people. He seemed more like a southern gentleman with his golden hair and crooked smile.

Everyday you would give him a different drink. He wasn’t well versed in the coffee lingo. So far he has liked cappuccinos the best. After his favorite black coffee, of course.

***

After the battle of New York Steve wasn’t so sure about what to do with himself. He had managed to make a few friends and build some semblance of a life here. But he couldn’t help but feel out of place. Maybe he would feel out of place forever. That thought alone terrifies him.

What if he’s no longer a normal human? What if the serum had made him immortal. A normal human probably wouldn’t be able to survive being frozen for 70 years. He had no interest in spending eternity alone in a world he couldn’t recognize.

He had tried to cope. To fit in. He watched the popular movies, hoping to make conversations with people. Some were good, some were bad, some left him scratching his head. But talking about movies probably won’t form any deep connections.

There was that time he slept with a woman he met at a party. He cringes whenever he thinks of it now. He had used her just so he could feel something while she kept calling him ‘captain'. Did she even know his real name?

Not wanting to deal with these feelings and the thought of a bleak ambiguous future he put them somewhere in the back of his mind. He put all of him in his work hoping to be occupied. Maybe that was his purpose. He was made for it.

Maybe wanting to fit in was what brought him to you. You with your witty sometimes a bit dark jokes. Had a much better grasp on this world than he did. He didn’t know what it was about you that drew him.

Maybe it was the fact that you gave him some form of anonymity. You didn’t know that he was Captain America. It was refreshing to just be himself and not to have pretend. To put his guard down and just be Steve even if it was for a few minutes.

Today he had decided that he would make some sort of move. He didn’t know much about modern dating but from what he heard he just had to ask you on a date. Even if he was immortal, he knew now that life is short. He has to take his chance while he can.

You were speaking about your day to him while making a drink for another customer. He usually could not take his eyes off of you but he couldn’t help but stare at the bright pink drink in your hand. He hadn’t touched his colors or sketch books in months.

“So what will it be today?”

“What was that you made there?”, he asked pointing at the pink thing a girl was drinking.

You looked at the drink before looking back at him. “Oh that’s strawberry lemonade. It’s all the hype now. But that’s probably too sweet for you”

“That’s alright. I’m trying new things”

He heard you chuckle at that while starting on making it. That was quickly becoming his most favorite sound. You handed him his drink while he paid. Now came the usual dreaded part. Him leaving with his drink. But not today. He stayed a few minutes trying to articulate his thoughts. He had practiced in that mirror that morning but actually saying it was quite different.

“Um what are you doing in a few hours?”, you asked tentatively. “I get off at 9”

He smiled nodding to you. “I’ll be there to pick you up. We can try that ice cream parlor you like”

He took a sip of his drink when he was out the door. He grimaced at it. It was too sweet but he could finish it if he paced himself. He’d never throw away something you made.

While he was ashamed that he hadn’t been the one to ask you be was excited to finish his work as soon as possible and properly spend some time with you.

***

You had shared your love for a 24 hour small ice cream shop to Steve more than once. You had went there to pull some all nighters a few times. You were surprised he even remembered it.

He was punctual if anything. Showing up at the cafe at 9 pm sharp. You were running a couple of minutes but he waved off your apology saying it was okay.

You picked an interesting flavor for him. Since he was trying different things. You insisted on paying for yourself but he absolutely refused it.

“What?”, he asked looking at your dumb smiling face ogling his biceps straining against his shirt.

You shook your head and looked down. “You must work out a lot”, you mused.

He laughed a blush creeing up his neck. “I do. It’s relaxing. I was in the army so now it’s pretty much routine”

“Wait you were in the army? How old are you?”, he looked as if he was in the twenties. You could easily tell by his posture and haircut that he was a soilder.

“I’m 27”, he murmured looking at his ice cream cup swirling it with his spoon. “That’s not true. Technically I’m 95”

You let out a chuckled at that. He certainly acted like a 95 year old sometimes.

He looked up at you giving you a small smile. “I’m not kidding. I was born in 1918. Frozen in ice for the past 70 years or so”, his face fell as he looked at you waiting for you to say something.

“Oh my god you’re Captain America”, you take a deep breathe staring at his face. He did look quite similar to the superhero. Your coworkers had made some remarks about the resemblance as well.

He ran his fingers through his hair before propping his elbow on the table to support his chin. “Yeah”

“That must be so strange. Waking up in a time in a time not your own”

“It is. This all”, he gestures around the parlor “feels like a dream. I’ll go to sleep and wake up one day and everything will go back to the way it was”

You heart swelled at the melancholic look on his face and the longing in his eyes. You weren’t one to go around granting empathy to others. But you truly did feel for him. To have a happy home only for it to be ripped away from you. You didn’t want to know what that would be like.

“I’m sorry”, you put your hand over his on the table hoping to comfort him. “I hope you can make a home in this time”

“Yeah I do too. I’ve been feeling more optimistic these past few days about it”, he beamed at you his smile wrinkling his gorgeous blue eyes.

You two talked some more. About everything and nothing. The evening was going great. He had bought you another scope of ice cream, just so the owners don’t kick you out.

You didn’t expect a literal superhero to be so humble and down to earth. He was poor growing up. Much poorer than you. You weren’t ashamed to rant about how you have to walk everywhere since taxis are so ludicrously expensive or how you absolutely refuse to pay thirty dollars for a simple meal.

Then you heard a child crying loudly. You turned around to see a distraught and tired mother trying to calm it down. Only for it to be joined by its sibling in the screeching. You looked back at Steve frowning.

“They’re lucky they are cute”, he quipped smiling at the kids. They both calm down smiling and waving back at him. It didn’t take a genius to be awestruck by his beautiful smile.

“I don’t like kids”, you blurt out before you could stop yourself. You probably shouldn’t be revealing the finest aspects of your personality so early on but there’s no going back now. He looked at you as if asking you to elaborate. “I live with my sister and her two kids. They are... loud if anything. She has another one on the way. So I have six months to move out”, you let out a nervous laugh trying to play it off as a joke.

“You will”, he reassures you and you let out a breathe you didn’t even know you were holding.

If only it were that easy. What little money you did make went to your books and rent. It was next to impossible to save for an apartment even if it was in someplace like New Jersey.

You both had lost track of time. By the time you left the shop it was well past midnight. Steve insisted on walking you home. Even though you told him about the pepper spray you keep in your bagat all times or that you were used to walking alone at night.

“This is me”, you said pointing at the your building.

He looked at the building before looking around the neighborhood. “Would you..”, he trailed off clearing his throat “Would you like to have dinner sometime?”

That stopped you cold. You looked at him stunned. No one had ever asked you for dinner. You weren’t sure if people actually asked each other for dinner. You were asked to the‘wanna hand out' or the occasional ‘wanna fuck in the bathroom at taco bell?’

“Yeah...yes. Thursday! I’m free on Thursday”, you had planned on spending the day in the college library catching up on your studies but a couple hours won’t do any harm.

“It’s a date then”, he smiled which you returned. You exchanged numbers before leaving. He again insisted on watching you get inside the building safely.

You couldn’t possibly fall asleep now that you had a hot date.


	2. Chapter two

The whole week you couldn’t stop thinking about Steve. You went as far as to research him. He had lived such an interesting, accomplished life so many things. You couldn’t help but feel intimidated.

Steve had texted you the details of the restaurant. When you said your favorite food was pizza he took it upon himself to book a table at a five star Michelin star Italian restaurant. You being an uncultured simpleton said yes without knowing what you were getting yourself into.

You had never been to a fancy restaurant. You didn’t own a single dress. Neither could you afford one right now. There’s no way in hell your sister would let you set foot in her closet let alone borrow a dress.

“Are you coming to the party tomorrow?”, your coworker Alyssa asked. She had perpetually been nosy and annoying. Always oversharing or probing you about your personal life.

“No I have a date”

“Oh wow!”, she exclaimed jumping up and down. “Is it with that tall drink of water who’s totally obsessed with you?”

“Well... yeah”

“What are you going to wear?”, she asked propping herself up on her elbow batting her eyelashes at you.

You sighed deeply. “I don’t have anything to wear.” You considered cancelling just because of that. You didn’t have a lot of free time to date or socialize. But then you have been in New York for over a year and had yet to have a fun night out on the town.

“Well we’re about the same size. How about you borrow a dress of mine? On one condition! You have to tell me literally everything.”

“Why?”, while you weren’t keen on accepting help from her there weren’t many other options.

“Because that’s just what girls do!”

Alyssa set you up with a beautiful red dress that ended just above your knee that showed just a hint of cleavage. ‘To leave something to the imagination' apparently.

She also warned you at least ten times not to put out on the first date. Which you probably weren’t going to anyway. After a few touches of makeup you were good to go.

***

To make sure he doesn’t make a fool out of himself, Steve went to Natasha for some advice on modern dating. She was his only female friend. Probably his only friend.

She convinced him to buy bunch of new clothes and a new haircut. He wasn’t so sure about the new look but from what he had observed he looked quite modern.

“Oh new haircut”, Tony comments on the Steve’s new look when he comes and sits in the conference room in front of him. “You don’t stick out like a sore thumb now”

“Steve has a hot date”, Natasha smirked. “he’s kind of nervous about it”

“There’s no need to be nervous”, Tony drawls out pushing back on his chair. “Women love to talk about themselves. Just ask her about her hopes and dreams. She is a real human woman right?”

“I’m not sure I should be taking advice from you” Neither did he want to discuss his love life before an important meeting. Although he had to agree it was pretty good advice.

“And money. Women like money”, he continued going through his phone

“Don’t listen to Stark’s misogynistic wisdom. Not all girls are after money” Natasha said throwing Tony a glare.

“Yeah he’ll find out for himself soon enough”, he threw back.

Steve knew money played a part in relationships. It provided security. He was grateful about the more than sufficient funds in his bank account. Some from his army back pay and some from working for shield and the Avengers. After the days he had seen during the depression he considered himself very lucky to treat you to an expensive meal or anything else you would like. But at the same time he didn’t want you to be interested in him solely for his money.

He parked the car he borrowed from Tony outside your apartment building. Both him and Natasha had given him long lecture while laughing at him when he said he was going to pick you up on his motorcycle.

When he looked at your red dress he was more than glad that he didn’t bring his motorcycle. He tried to supress the fact that he was so mesmerised by you. He gave you the small bouquet of roses he had bought on his way.

“Wow”, you exclaimed looking at his hair. “It suits you. Can I touch it?”

He couldn’t supress his lovesick grin and shyly nodded his headed. Sighing in content feeling you run your fingers through his shirt hair.

He felt you shifting in your seat on the drive to the restaurant. It somewhat calmed him to know you were just as nervous.

You both took and seats and ordered some food. You were looking around at the decor in awe talking about how beautiful and sophisticated everything is.

He hasn’t been on a date in more than 70 years. He did take your coat but forgot to pull your chair out for you, the hostess beat him to it. In his anxiety he had already knocked down a fork and cringed so hard he was sure you noticed.

He was going picking at his brain to find something to talk about. This was your first date. He had to make a good impression.

“So... what are your dreams?”, not the best start but he could still recover.

You tilted your head at him giving him a small laugh. “Just the normal things, I guess. To have a successful career... to be happy. What are your dreams?”

“I... well I’m not so sure anymore. I used to want the simple typical things. But then I became Captain America...can’t exactly have that now”,

Maybe he shouldn’t have started with something so heavy so early on. When he became Captain America his life didn’t belong to him anymore. That alone would be more than enough to scare you off.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t still want those things”, you said lightly shrugging “Why did you? Become Captain America, I mean you’re great at it. But it must be a huge responsibility” you asked as the server placed your food in front of you and filled your glass with wine.

“I’ve just never liked bullies”, he started as soon as the server left “being Cap gave me a chance to fight them”

“That’s ironic. Considering America is the probably biggest bully in the world”, you said with a humorless laugh.

Glumness settled over his face. He nodded at you. He had hoped that 70 years would bring about positive changes in the world. While things were better than before they weren’t nearly as good as he wanted them to be.

“It’s a good thing though. You and your superhero friends can keep the country and the world in check”, you said giving him a cheeky smile stuffing the pasta in your mouth. He returned your smile digging into his food.

As the conversation flowed he found himself relaxing and settling down. It didn’t feel like he had only known you for two weeks, not from how comfortable he felt with you. Talking to you. Holding your hand for a few seconds here and there.

After dessert he drove you back to your home. Walking you to your doorstep something caught his eye at the many mailboxes that aligned the wall.

You looked at the mailbox he was staring at. “That’s my Anna’s married name” You looked back at him. “My sister”, you continued still staring at his confused face.

He gave you a small nod “I work with someone called Rumlow”

“Probably a coincidence”

“Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company tonight doll” As much as he didn’t want the night to end. He had to leave just so he could see you again. Preferably sooner rather than later.

“Doll?”, you asked frowning

“You don’t like it?”, he asked nervously. He still wasn’t sure what was considered appropriate. Everyone told him different things.

“I... well I like my name”, you averted your gaze looking at the tiles on the floor. “Thank you so much for today though. I had fun. Can we do it again?”

“Yes!” He gushed instantly “When are you free I’ll call you or text you?”

You nodded at him playing with the buttons on his shirt before slowly stroking the lapel of his blazer looking up at him with a pout.

Steve maybe clueless when it comes to women but he wasn’t an idiot. He took the hint leaning down to meet you in the middle as you stood on your tippy toes. He lightly pressed his lips to yours.

He had planned to keep it chaste and modest, he was a gentleman after all, but then you slipped your tongue into his mouth and threw your arms around his neck pulling closer to you. There was no holding back now. He slid his hands to your waist and hoisted you off the the ground. Up in the air a few inches to match his heights.

You smiled into the kiss. Stifling your giggle so you didn’t have to break the kiss. Feeling completely pampered and spoiled. He put you down on the ground putting his hands in pockets of his dress or he’d to tempted to steal another kiss.

“Good night” You breathed out after a couple of moments of just staring at each other.

“Good night” He almost called you doll again but stopped himself. Choosing to just say your name. He pressed a kiss to your forehead, he couldn’t help it. And left. Already excited to see you again as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter three

Over the next month you saw Steve thrice, sometimes four times a week. He insisted on planning and paying for the dates. He bought you flowers or chocolates every time he saw you. 

It was strange initially, but now you were used to it. Considering the era he was from it made sense that he wished to take care of you.

Tonight was a movie date. Those were his favorite. He said that they were timeless and reminded him of his childhood. 

“That was nice. A happily ever after. Such wish fulfillment” you scoffed referring to the romcom you had just seen. 

You were walking hand in hand with him, with no destination in mind. You wanted to ask him to show you his home, maybe that could lead to more things but you didn’t want to seem desperate. 

It was bizarre to be with him. You felt things you never thought you could. 

You’d feel your entire body trembling, when he dipped down to kiss you, squeeze your hips, touch your lower back or hell even just smile at you.  
It’s not like you didn’t see him yearn for you. Not that there was much about you to yearn for. You had caught him staring at your cleavage twice. Both times he got so red you were afraid he’d combust. You were pretty sure you felt his eyes on your ass. 

But he was old fashioned and a gentleman. He wanted to court you, to treat you like a proper lady. If only he knew just how unladylike you were. 

You were apprehensive about dating a 100 year old initially. That whole thing was still bizarre. Steve didn’t act like a hundred year old, not most of the times anyway. Any unsuspecting person would just assume he’s a regular guy. 

“How about Sunday?”, you suggested when you were both discussing when to meet again. 

“Ah Sunday...” He trailed of running his hands through his hair. “I’m going to DC to see a friend.”

“Oh” You knew he wouldn’t be at your beck and call every time you wanted him to be. The thought of not seeing him was still disheartening. Your schedule was packed after Sunday with work and classes. “That’s alright!” You faked some enthusiasm to hide your disappointment. It wasn’t his job to make sure you’re always happy. 

“Yeah. Maybe I could take you sometime? She'd love to meet you” He asked with a sheepish smile. 

“You talk about me?” You smirked. Feeling some pride creep up in you “Who is she?”

“Her names Peggy. I knew her before the ice”

All color fell from your face. You knew who Peggy Carter was. You had read about her while researching Steve. She was ,apparently in love with him. You didn’t know if Steve returned her feelings. 

You hadn’t really talked about her or past relationships yet. Of course there had to be something wrong. No one is ever as perfect as Steve Rogers. He was still hung up on his ex girlfriend. Were you just a placeholder for her? Someone he could use to move on? 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. You shook your head trying to evade the question looking away from him. “You don’t want me seeing her?”

“No. I can’t tell you what to do. It’s just... do you still have feelings for her?” You asked even if you weren’t sure if you wanted to know the truth. 

“I... I used to. I was angry I didn’t get to have a dance with her. But then I realized how happy she is. She lived a fulfilling life. And I’m happy for her. She’s just a friend I promise” He held your hand with his looking at you with a pout. The last thing he wanted was to hurt you. “I have feelings for you” He continued when you refused to talk “In fact” he stood up straighter if he was going to do this he will do it properly “I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend”

You blurt out a quick laugh smothering your mouth with your hand. He furrowed his brows at you. “No ones asked me that before it’s... weird. But a good kind of weird”

“So that’s a yes?” 

You smiled brightly at him. Perfect innocent Steve Rogers. “Yes. And you’ll be my boyfriend?” you cover your mouth to stop yourself from laughing further. “I’m sorry it’s just so cheesy. I guess we’re going to be that cheesy gross couple”

“I could get behind that” He returned your smile. Bending down slightly to give you your routine goodbye kiss.

***

Steve hadn’t heard from you for over a week. He knew you’d be busy so he kept his phone calls short. He couldn’t stop himself from worrying about you. You sounded so exhausted. He wished there was a way for him to help you. 

He dailed you number on his phone. Hoping to sneak in a quick good night. Maybe if you weren’t tired you could talk like you used to. 

“Hello” You picked up your voice hoarse. He could hear traffic in the background. 

“Hey. What are you doing out so late?” He had told you to call him to pick you up if you were out late. But of course you’d refuse to accept any kind of help. 

“I don’t know” You voice broke. You were sobbing trying to calm yourself down. 

“Where are you? I’ll come get you” He quickly got up getting his jacket on. 

“No... I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’m fine really"

He used his ‘captain voice’ as Tony called it and sternly said your name. “Where are you?”

After some convincing you told him where you were. He asked you to wait for him. In less than twenty minutes he was with you. 

He took in you state. Your eyes and nose red. It was obvious you were crying for quite a while. Your eyes bore black circles. He felt his heart swell in his chest. He should've known something was wrong. 

You were in no mood to talk. He got you on his Harley and drove home. He would get some tea in you and make you comfortable before he asks what’s wrong with you. 

He was waiting for you on his couch staring at your empty tea cup. You hadn’t said a word since you both got home. You refused to even look at him. He didn’t take it personally he knew something was going on with you. After what felt like hours you got out of the bathroom sitting beside him on the couch. 

“You ready to talk?” He knew he shouldn’t press you too much but you shouldn’t be keeping things bottled up either. 

“I just had a fight with Anna. She doesn’t want me to leave. She needs me there to help take care of her kids. Which is so ridiculous. I pay her rent I don’t have to look after her rugrats” you huffed looking at him. The tea and his presence calmed you a bit. “Thanks for being there for me”

“Always” He smiled lacing your fingers with his “You can stay here as long as you like. Nobody should treat you like that” he said kissing your knuckles. 

You both cuddled on the couch a bit. He stroked your hair hoping to sooth you a bit. Watching some show on the TV. You couldn’t care to remember. All you could think about were his arms around you. His hot breath behind your ears. His fingers drawing random patterns on your stomach. You couldn’t even remember what you were upset about. You sighed feeling yourself sink further into him. 

“You wanna go to bed?” He drawled hastily getting you off of his lap. You stared at him confused. He sat up straight licking his lips. “You can take the bed. I’ll take the couch” He stood up heading towards his bedroom. 

You followed behind him with purpose. He collected a pillow and a blanket wishing you a good night heading back towards the living room. You stood in front of him blocking him. 

“You could just sleep here you know?” You said as seductively as you could. 

“Well I can’t have you sleeping on the couch”   
Perfect, innocent, clueless Steve. “I meant we both sleep here”

“Oh. Are you sure?” he asked putting the pillow back on his bed. “I really don’t mind...” He was cut off by your lips attacking his pulling on them with your teeth. 

After the mild shock wore off he pulled you into him by pulling at your waist. He let you slip your tongue in his mouth. 

“Wait” He broke the kiss shaking his head to clear it. You looked at him with your eyes dark with lust. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. I’ve never been so sure about anything”

You both settled on his bed with you straddling his lap. You pulled at the hem of his t-shirt he helped you by pulling it off tossing it somewhere. 

“Wait-“ You broke the kiss when you felt him sneak his hand up your shirt. 

“What? what’s wrong?” he panicked. Putting some distance between you to look at you face. 

“It’s just.. I’ve never done this before.” You said looking down at your thighs wrapped around his hips. “I just wanted you to know in case you thought I wasn’t good at it” You shrugged nonchalantly. 

He gave you a small nod. He was unsure of the entire situation now. You were vulnerable, he would feel as if he was taking advantage of you.   
He cleared his throat trying to think straight. He cock was already straining in his pants from your kisses and heavy petting. 

“Then I need to make it special for you doll” He quickly corrected himself saying your name. He knew you didn’t like nicknames but sometimes he couldn’t help it. “Take you out to a fancy dinner. Flowers and everything. Maybe we could take that horse carriage through Central Park”

You smiled at the childlike excitement in his voice. His twinkling blue eyes looking into yours shyly. Afraid he’d gone too far. 

“You can call me anything you like”, you said pecking his lips “It doesn’t have to be any more special. It’s already special because it’s with you” You lightly scratch his scalp the way you knew he liked. 

He leaned into your touch extremely tempted to give in. 

“Besides it’s not like I’m saving myself for someone. I was just always too busy with something. I’m not technically a virgin. A cucumber did the deed long ago” 

He stared at you shocked with wide eyes. He had learnt some things about modern sex toys. But this was something new. “A cucumber?” He asked titling his head more curious than anything. He felt himself heating up at the thought of you pushing it in and out of you. Making yourself cum with it. He shifted a bit when he felt his pants becoming even more uncomfortable. 

“Anything’s a dildo if you’re brave enough” you smirked grinding your hips on his erection making him grunt. His put his hands on your hips to still you. “I’m glad it’s with you though” You gave him a tender look hoping to convince him. 

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He couldn’t think with his head since all his blood was flowing elsewhere. Here you were, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, sitting on his lap asking him to make love to you. Only an idiot would say no to you.

You got tired of him staring at you, choosing to leave some hickeys on his neck. He moaned when you sucked on a spot below his ear. You pulled his earlobe between your lips giving it a few soft sucks. 

But then he realized. He could smell you. Smell your arousal. Timidly he snaked his hand inside your panties. His breath hitching when he felt your wet pussy. You whined into his neck. Putting your hand on top of his pushing it deeper into you.   
He can have something for himself at least this once. He decided to be selfish with you. He could only be Americas golden boy for so long. Even if he didn’t deserve you, your innocence, you were willing to give it to him. It was good enough for him.

He pushed you down on the bed, your head hitting the pillow. Taking his hand out of your pants he sucked his fingers quickly to clean them. You lifted your hips to help him take off your pants. 

You looked down and cringed when at the brown cotton panties you were wearing. Had you known you were going to fuck your dream guy for the first time you would’ve wore something more pretty.   
He didn’t seem bothered by it. Kissing your mould over your panties. He pulled down his pants along with his boxers. You sat up on your elbows throwing your shirt in the growing pile of clothes around you. 

His mouth dropped open at the sight of your bare breasts. You pinched your right nipple rolling it between your fingers just to goad him a bit. You wondered how far you could push him. 

He grabbed your wrist pinning it beside your head peppering kisses all over your clavicle and chest.  
“So beautiful” he’d mutter here and there. Your back arched into him when you felt him suck on your nipple. You took a sharp breath when he softly bit it. 

You pushed on his head. Trying to get him to give you what you really needed. 

He released your nipple with a pop. “What? You want somethin'?” he drawled out and you knew you were in trouble. 

You pathetically nodded your head, not so subtly pushing on his shoulder. 

He finally gave in. Moving down while leaving open mouthed kisses on your stomach. He pulled down your panties, spreading your legs to settle between them. You tried to grab onto the short hair on the back of his head to brace yourself.   
He chose to make you wait some more by leaving kisses on the inside of your thighs. You whined loudly when you felt him smirk against your thigh. 

“Alright alright” He finally gave in taking in the sight of your pussy. He could stare at it all he wants later he needed to tend at your needs right now.

He gave you a few kitten licks, exploring to see what you liked best. He pushes his tongue inside of you licking it up towards you clit. He pushed you down on the bed to stop you from squirming, not too harshly he needed to remember he was much stronger than you. A thought that only fuelled his lust. 

You came all over his tongue holding onto your pillow clutching it tightly in your hands. You screamed and thrashed for a few minutes before slowly coming down from your high. 

You jerked a bit when you felt his fingers tracing your entrance. You opened your eyes to see him looming over you staring at your face. You moaned when you felt his finger inside you. He pumped it in and out of you before adding another. 

“Gotta get you ready doll” You whined again at his words. You never thought your innocent Brooklyn boy could so easily turn your putty in his hands.   
You bit your lip staring into his eyes. You squeezed his bicep stopping him. 

“I wanna come on you” You mumbled shyly wrapping your hand around his length. You didn’t get a good look at it yet. But it felt long and thick. Bigger than anything you had put inside you. You stroked it slowly. 

“Shit” He cursed dropping his head in your neck. “I don’t have a condom” He groaned when your strokes became faster. He pulled at your hand to still you or he’d come on the spot. 

“It’s ok. I’ve been on the pill for years” you said stroking his hair as he sucked at your neck. 

“Are you sure?” he asked again aligning his dick to your pussy. 

“Yes I’m sure. Fuck me” He kneeled between your legs spreading them a bit wider. You took a moment to look at him. His defined abs, bulging biceps, hard pink nipples (you needed to get your mouth on them) you breathed shakily bracing yourself. 

He pushed his tip in slowly entering you. His eyes fixated on you, to make sure you weren’t in pain.   
You closed your eyes when you felt your pussy burn at the stretch of him. A most delicious welcome burn. You looked back at him to see him staring down at where you both were joined. He finally pushed in completely bottoming out.   
He draped himself over you again, needing to be closer to you. He snaked a hand under your waist to pull you into him. 

You grabbed onto his bicep and shoulder as he slowly rocked into you. He whispered sweet nothings in your ear before sneaking a hand between your legs to play with your clit.   
Soon enough you were on the brink of your second orgasm. Between his hand on your clit and his cock inside you, you couldn’t hold on much longer. The knot in your stomach tightening before you released clenching around him. You bite on his shoulder sharply to keep yourself from shouting. You didn’t need any noise complaints from his neighbours. 

He came right after you. Feeling you clench around him his thrusts became hard and sloppy before he spilled inside you. He collapsed dropping some of his weight on you nuzzling your neck. 

You smiled biting his ear. You felt warm and tingly with his cum inside you. You whined when you felt him pull out of you. His cum spilling out from your pussy. He told you he’d be right back. 

He returned with a washcloth gently cleaning you up. He knew how sensitive you must be from how red and raw your pussy looked. He cleaned himself with the same cloth before tossing it in his hamper. 

He settled down beside you pulling you into his arms. He kissed your forehead. 

“Good night” He said stroking your shoulder. 

“Good night” you drifted off into a dreamless slumber. He sure knew how to make a girl feel better. 


	4. Chapter four

You woke up the next morning expecting to be on your sisters couch. You rubbed your eyes taking in your surroundings. Then you remembered, you were in Steve’s bedroom. His bed. You clenched your thighs when you felt the dull ache still present from last night’s activities. 

You looked around to put something on. To cover your non-existent modesty. You grabbed a sweatshirt that was on top of his dresser. Hoping to be like one of those sexy girl in movies with their morning after glow. 

You looked around his living room calling out for him. You didn’t get a chance to get a good look at his apartment last night. You were upset with your sister and then turned on by him.

His apartment, unlike Steve, looked like it didn’t have any personality. All the furniture looked generic, straight out of a IKEA catalogue. Something that caught your eye, the strip of photos you took with him in a photo booth at a fall festival you had been to.

You smiled at it your heart swelling. He was probably more crazy about you than you were about him.

There were a few old framed photo frames beside it. You recognized some of the people. One was of Steve, Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. And another of Steve and probably his best friend Bucky.

Steve always talked fondly of him. He was excited when he mentioned Bucky, but then he’d get this far away lost look in his eyes. If you could take his pain from him, you would. That’s not how it works though. You knew that better than anyone.   
You jumped when Steve called your name. “In the kitchen” He yelled.

You entered the kitchen to see him cutting up strawberries. He was wearing a tight white tank top that left very little to your imagination. His usually combed hair now messed up.   
“Good morning” He grinned widely at you. 

You could certainly feel the afterglow radiating off of him. You felt a bit self conscious, you hadn’t brushed your teeth or made your hair. You were only wearing his sweatshirt that barely reached your legs and looked comically big on you. 

“Good morning” You took a seat at the small table. “Oh I don’t drink coffee” You said looking at the cup of coffee in front of you. 

“I know that’s for me” He winked at you “I made you some tea” He poured out your tea in a cup setting it in front of you. 

You giggled at the smiley face he made on your pancake with strawberries and whipped cream “Thank you” you kissed his cheek. 

You both ate your breakfast in what can only be described as comfortable silence. You didn’t feel like you had to talk or entertain him. You were still drained from everything that happened last night and the busy week you had. 

“Here” he handed you a key after he had done the dishes. 

You took it from him looked at him confused.   
“It’s a key” He stated as if it’s a fact. 

“I can see that” You deadpanned

“To my apartment. This apartment. I don’t know what you want to do but I’d like you to stay” He said awkwardly turning red. He was always cute like that. “It’s completely okay if you don’t want to. But you said you didn’t like living with your sister”  
Which was true. You didn’t get a moments peace with your toddler nephews and your annoying sister. But then again she had always been good at taking advantage of you. 

“I... Are you sure?” You asked fiddling with the keychain. 

  
“Yeah. I uh.. have to leave though” 

You whipped your head up “Where are you going?”

“Got called up on a mission for two days. Give or take a few. You can stay here as long as you like”  
“I know you already said that” You were a bit sad at him leaving but grateful for his kindness. 

You decided to stay with Steve at least for a couple of days. Maybe Anna would come to her senses and see just how much she needs you.   
Steve dropped you off at your apartment wishing you luck. Which you needed. You’d rather not be here but you had to get your pills. You had been on them since you can remember. You were apprehensive about them at first but they helped control your anaemia. You couldn’t be careless with them now that you were actually sexually active. Your nephews served as excellent encouragement to take birth control. 

You opened the door, which Anna forgot to lock as always, and walked into the living room. You hastily started stuffing some clothes, your books and your pills in a bag. 

You cringed when you heard Anna call out your name. You turned around to see her glaring at you.

“Where were you last night?” She spat obviously still fuming at you. 

“I was at my boyfriends” You continued packing your things. The sooner you’re out of here the better. 

“Well where do you think you’re going now?” She folded her hands staring you down. As if that would stop you. 

“I’m going to live with him from now on”

“What?!” she yelled you cringed again. “Who is this guy? I’ve never even met him. You’ve known him for a month! You know better than that” She said condescendingly shaking her head. 

She had some nerve questioning your life choices. “Didn’t you and Brock have a shot gun wedding?”

“Doesn’t he live in Manhattan? How are you going to afford rent?” She evaded your question. 

Steve would never even let you pay for popcorn you highly doubt he'd ask for rent. “You don’t have to worry about that” You strapped the bag onto your shoulders. 

“You’ve known him for a month! Have you lost your mind!” 

“I know him enough. I’m in love with him” you looked at her shocked at your own words. You had never told anyone you loved them. You had surely never been in love. There wasn’t much to not love about Steve. But would he feel the same way? 

“Oh my god. You went and got yourself a sugar daddy”

“What the fuck is that? I don’t do those kind of things!” You had heard of it being a kink from your classmates and coworkers. However it never appealed to you. 

“Yeah you made fun of me for letting men take care of me and now you’re doing the exact same thing”

“Whatever” You waved her off. You had packed as much as you could. You still had a few things left, but you could take care of them later. “Don’t I deserve to be taken care of? After everything I’ve been through?” You suppressed the urge to smack her when she rolled her eyes at you. “Can I say goodbye to the kids?” You asked. 

They were little cretins but they were occasionally somewhat nice to you. After hugging them both, they probably couldn’t understand that you wouldn’t be living with them anymore, and some more glares and swears from Anna, you left deciding to never look back. 

***

It had been over a month since your fight with Anna. You were still living with Steve. He had convinced you to quit your job at the cafe. It ate up too much of your time. You didn’t need the money now that you didn’t have to pay rent. You still had your job at your college library. 

You had found, after doing a quick google search, that a sugar daddy is 'a rich older man who lavishes gifts on a young woman in return for her company or sexual favours'

Which was true for you and Steve. He was older than you, by almost a century. You weren’t sure if he was rich. You thought so but it was hard to tell with his simple and humble way of life. You never bothered to ask him because it didn’t really matter. He liked to buy you things. You accepted them to indulge him. It was hard to say no when he looked at you with those puppy eyes. 

The search for what sugar daddy meant sent you into a deeper dive. Full of porn and erotica with women and men calling their partners daddy. You still couldn’t comprehend it’s appeal. Why would anyone be turned on by that? 

You did clench your thighs together, rubbing them whenever you thought of Steve like that. He was somewhat of a ‘daddy’ in bed. In the way that he always took care of you, never letting you do too much work, always making you feel protected. You would be too exhausted from all the orgasms anyway.

It was very vanilla and conventional, you mostly only had soft slow missionary sex. Steve was afraid to hurt you which you understood. You weren’t keen on getting hurt either. Maybe some kinds of hurt weren’t so bad... 

It maybe vanilla and boring to some people but to you it was passionate and satisfying in every way.   
You were lying on your back, panting heavily from the multiple orgasms Steve had given you with his mouth.

You wiped your forehead with your right hand, catching a glimpse of the platinum bracelet he’d got you for your two month anniversary. He loved celebrating the little things in life. You would too if you were frozen in ice for seventy years. 

He had taken you for that horse carriage he was so excited about and a nice dinner. You did feel bad about not getting him anything. However he didn’t seem to mind. You had to repay him somehow. 

You felt him line himself up to your entrance. This has been the routine more or less for the past month. Almost everyday Steve would eat you out and then make love to you until you couldn’t even walk straight. He never even let you get a good look at his dick. 

You abruptly stopped him sitting up straight. He looked at you confused. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

You gave him a evil smirk matched inversely by your big innocent eyes. You licked a strip up your hand all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Taking his thick length in your hand you started stroking it. Slowly and steadily building up your pace. 

You had never sucked a cock before. You didn’t think you could, considering just how big and thick Steve was. But looking at the white creamy slick coming out of his angry red tip, you had to get a taste. You did owe him after all. 

You placed a small kiss on the tip smearing some of his cum on your lips. You dragged you tongue over your bottom lip to get a taste. It was salty and musky. In a strange way it tasted a lot like Steve. 

Feeling a bit more sure of yourself you licked a few stripes up his tip and then moved on to licking his slit. 

Steve was cursing and moaning above you. He had bunched up your hair in his hand. He was always afraid to lose control, he had a reputation to maintain after all. 

He grabbed a hold of your chin, making you look up at him. “You don’t have to do that” His hard cock in your hand and his shortness of breath betrayed his words. 

You ignored him, continuing to lick him up and savor as much of his delicious taste as you can. Finally you took him in your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue around his tip. You couldn’t swallow him whole so you stroked the rest of his length with your hand. 

He bunched up your hair in his hand tugging it before letting go and holding onto your shoulder.   
You weren’t having it. You took his hand putting it on the back of your head. Silently asking him to fuck your face. 

He choked a groan back when he looked down at you. His cock in your mouth, your beautiful eyes pleading him to fuck you. He used both his hand to grab onto your face stilling you. He thrusted himself in and out of your mouth, being careful not to be too hard, he didn’t want you choking on him. He directed you to fondle his balls. You complied. You always complied with him. 

He felt himself on the edge of orgasm. But he didn’t want to come in your mouth. He pulled out of your mouth. 

“I want your come in my mouth” You whined trying to swallow him whole again. 

He smacked your hands away. He gave his cock a few strokes with his hand, much to your dismay. You just looked so cute scowling at him. “Some other time” He grunted giving his cock a some more strokes before stopping “let’s try something new. Get on your hands and knees” he ordered.   
Like the good girl that you were you arched your ass presenting it to him. He grabbed and groped at it before sliding into you, which was fairly easy considering how soaked you were. He rutted in you for a while you whined and thrashed. 

“Daddy” You moaned. 

He stilled his thrusts. His hands still holding onto your hips. Did you say what he think you said?   
“What did you say?” He asked just to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. 

You avoid him grinding onto his cock to distract him. He squeezed your hips, stopping your movements. Bending over he draped himself on your back. “What did you say?” He whispered in your hair. 

“Daddy” You mumbled.

He kneeled back to his original position and carried on with his assault on your pussy. He spread your cheeks to get a good look at his cock sliding in and out of you. It was soaked in yours and his juices. 

“Say it again” when you hesitated he gave a harsh slap to your asscheek. If you were going to call him daddy he had to act like one. 

“Fuck daddy” You groaned “Spank me again” You begged. 

He slapped your ass a couple more time before spreading them to look at the mesmerizing scene again. 

“Oh god I’m going to come” You slithered and squirmed under him screaming profanities at him while he fucked you through your orgasm. Your hands and legs gave out. You dropped to your stomach trying hard to hold on for him

He felt himself tipping over the edge again. He bent down to hug you. He curled his hands under you one fondling your breast and the other stroking your stomach. 

He always needed to be close to you when he filled you up. His thrusts because erratic, almost inhumane.

“I love you” he groaned as he came inside you, filling you up. He tried not to drop too much of his weight on you. 

After a while he pulled out and covered you both with the comforter, spooning you. 

“Hey you asleep?” he shifted a bit to get comfortable. With no answer from you “I meant it you know. I love you” he continued. 

“I love you too” you murmured. It didn’t feel strange when the words rolled off of your tongue like you expected. It felt easy and safe. “You make me feel safe” You whispered shyly “And not just because you’re strong. But because you’re you...”

He smiled to himself. You made him feel safe as well. Safe to be himself and to not have to pretend. He kissed your hair feeling himself fall for you even harder. 


	5. Chapter five

Not having to work at the cafe or babysit your nephews freed up a lot of time for you. You were used to caring for others, always being busy with something. What the heck are you supposed to do now? Steve suggested getting a hobby. You tried cooking and almost burned down the kitchen. 

Steve had been on a mission for two weeks. He had promised to be back in one. Your anxiety was through the roof. This is the longest you had been away from him. You weren’t allowed to contact him. Your worst fear was to find out something bad happened to him through the news. 

It was also the first time you were truly alone. At first it was your mother and her delinquent friends and then your loud nephews. Now there was no one . No one to annoy you, nothing to do. Just silence.

Silence was deafening. It made your mind go to dark places, think about dark things. Things you pushed in some corner of your mind. You had to. You weren’t going to wallow in sadness forever.   
You deserved to be happy. You kept telling yourself over and over again.

You were making some ramen for dinner after writing a long tedious paper. With your favorite show on, you were set for a nice relaxing night. 

You shrieked when you looked at your supersoilder standing in the middle of your living room, almost dropping your bowl of ramen. You hadn’t even heard him come in. 

You carelessly dropped the bowl on the coffee table embracing him in a tight hug. His scent overwhelming your senses. You felt tears roll down your cheeks. You were blown away by the relief you felt seeing him safe and sound and the weeks of longing and restless nights spent without him. 

He let put a muffled groan before wrapping his arms around you. “I missed you too” He whispered nuzzling his nose in your hair. 

You pushed yourself off of him, cradling his face in your hand. “Are you hurt?” You asked. 

Steve was always distant when he got back from a long mission. He would still crave your hugs and cuddles, sometimes your body, to switch back to his normal self. You didn’t mind. You wanted to be there for him as he was for you. Your heart broke at the physical and emotional toll his work took on him. 

“Oh my god” You cried looking his white t-shirt, now stained with blood around his ribs. You softly touched it with your hand. Taking it back instantly when you heard him hiss. “Why didn’t you get it checked out?”

“Don’t worry about it doll. I heal pretty fast. I just needed to see you” He said dipping down a bit to capture your lips. 

You pulled away before he could. Frowning at him. “How could you be so careless?”  
Turns out he did have a flaw after all. A fatal one at that.

He gave you a pout tilting his head a bit. By now he knew exactly how to play you. “Oh fine” You huffed. Standing on your tippy toes to capture his lips. You didn’t give in completely though, pulling away after just a few seconds. 

You pulled on his hand, dragging him to the bathroom. Your ordered him to sit on the toilet seat while you looked for the first aid kit. You had patched up your mother and your sister a few times but you didn’t have a lot of experience with it. He really should have gotten his wounds checked at the med bay. 

You stood in front of him pouring the alcohol on a small cotton bud. You looked at him, he was staring at his hands, his knuckles bruised. 

“Hey come back to me” You whispered softly kneeling in front of him, caressing his swollen cheek. 

“I should have stayed at the tower” he gave you a small smile “I don’t want you seeing me like this”

“No, don’t say that. I just want you to be more careful. You’re not alone anymore. I don’t mind patching you up or taking care of you” 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be more careful” He kissed your palm, his smile lifting up ever so slightly. 

After stitching up some of his wounds you made him some tea to calm his nerves. You talked about your week while sipping on yours. You asked him about his mission but didn’t pry too much since he didn’t want to talk about it. 

After a few hours most of his wounds healed and he seemed to relax. You were both in bed holding hands. Usually your legs would be tangled together while you were pressed tight, holding each other. You didn’t want to agitate his wounds so you chose to keep your distance. It was easy said than done. Two weeks without him, without his body against yours, him inside of you, had left you feeling hot and bothered. 

He shifted towards you to get closer to you.  
“Steve” You warned him. You couldn’t see his face but you knew he was giving you a cheeky smile. “You can’t sleep?” 

“Don’t worry” He said pinching your cheek “Just jetlagged. It’ll come in a while”

You hummed to that. Throwing a leg over him. You propped yourself on your elbow when you felt, what could only be his erection, again your shin. 

You smirked grabbing it in your hand stroking him through his boxers. He groaned out your name growing harder in your hand. 

“Let me take care of you, daddy” You got up freeing his cock from the tight boxers. 

“Shit” He cursed as you fondled and rubbed him in your hand. He particularly lost his mind when you grazed your thumb over his tip, smearing his precum to lube him up. “Do that again” He cried.   
You did a couple of times before kneeling on your hands and knees to take him in your mouth. You sucked at his tip licking his slit while fondling his balls. Craning your neck to take one of them in your mouth sucking on it. 

“Don’t tease” He demanded manoeuvring your head back to his dick. 

With some research and practice you had become an expert at making him putty in your hands. You took his length in your mouth going as deep as you could. You still couldn’t completely swallow him. 

He bunched up your hair creating a makeshift pony tail while you bobbed your head up and down on him. Making loud slurping noises. You were determined to take him as far down your throat as you could. 

He was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He felt as if he could cum then and there. He tried distracting himself looking around the room. Only to be met with the silhouette of your ass peaking out of your nightshirt. 

He groaned letting go of your hair to squeeze and fondle your cheeks. He brushed his fingers over your folds dipping them in. You were tight, tighter than you normally are. He could tell. You clenched on his fingers moaning around his dick. He had missed that feeling more than anything. 

“Get over here” his voice raspy, commanding. He pulled at you dragging you to pull you just above his mouth. 

You blushed at the awkward position. You had sat on his face a few times but never while you were sucking him. You were about to protest, you were trying to take care of him not the other way around, when you felt him lick a strip up your pussy. 

You shuddered above him as he kept licking and pushing his tongue inside of you, fucking you with it. He pushed at your head. “Keep going”  
You struggle to suck him or even stroke him, with him sucking harshly at your clit while playing with your pluckered hole.

You tried your best to keep from gagging as you stuffed him in your mouth and breathe through your nose. 

“I’m going to come” you whined as he gently bit your clit “Come with me daddy. Come in my mouth” you plead. 

You felt his grip on your ass get tighter as he pulled you in his tongue eating you out mercilessly. You cried out gushing around his mouth. You felt him release spurts of salty creamy cum in your mouth. You swallowed around him not wanting to waste one bit. You heaved trying to catch your breath as you took him out of your mouth. 

Resting your head on his thigh tired from your orgasm. You bounced your fingers on his cock like a little trampoline. You giggled to yourself.   
“What’s funny?” he asked smacking your ass his voice hoarse and tired. 

“Nothing” You tried your best to muffle your laughs as you got off of him. Tucking him back in his boxers. 

You wrapped your arm around his neck as he rested his head on your breast humming contently. 

“Love you”

“Love you more” He replied on his way to a dreamless restful night after a long time. 

***

You had never been a huge fan of Christmas. It was all just a capitalist corporate ploy to get people to buy useless crap. 

You used to sulk in your bed being a bit jealous of everyone who got to have a merry christmas. Full of presents with people they love. You never thought you would get to experience it. Until now. 

It was the first of December. You and Steve woke up early to buy a Christmas tree. It took a while to get one best suited for your apartment but you were happy with it. It was small and perfect for both of you. 

You had bought some ornaments to decorate it. Unbeknownst to you Steve had got some more over a month ago. He was that excited about your first Christmas together. 

Your feet were tucked into a warm fuzzy blanket while you sipped on your hot cocoa. It was a hard but rewarding task. You finally managed to get your tree up. 

You had jokingly bought some red, white and blue themed balls. He rolled his eyes when he saw them but you knew he secretly loved them.   
He plopped down beside you. Smiling at the tree then staring at you. 

“What’s up?” you asked him.

“Well I had an idea” 

“Uh-oh that’s never a good thin..”

“Since you’ve made my Christmas so happy” He interrupted you “I’m giving you twenty-five presents for twenty-five days of Christmas”

“Steve you don’t have to”

“I finally have a girl I can spoil. I’m sorry sweetheart but you can’t stop me” He waved you off. It was true there was no stopping him when he set his mind on something. 

“Here’s uh... here’s the first one” he said bashfully handing you a paper bag. 

You smiled at him. You didn’t have it in you to break his heart. You opened the bag pulling out a white dress. You got a good look at it once it was out. It was beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful dress you’ve ever seen. 

“This...”

“Yeah. I saw you looking at it the other day. You’ll look beautiful in it” He said as you inspected the material running your hands through the sheer net “It’s perfect actually. There’s a party. It’s a white christmas them? I’m not sure. I don’t understand half the things Tony comes up with.”  
You had never met Tony or any of his teammates. He had talked about introducing you over Christmas. Which you were excited for until now. You weren’t one to wear make up or pretty dresses. Either you didn’t have the money for it or you didn’t have the time. 

“I’d love to meet them” You finally spoke up. He would have to introduce someone like you to his amazing friends. “But this isn’t for me” You tried your best to keep your voice from cracking. 

“Is it the wrong size?” He asked. 

He remembered Clint telling him to never buy clothes for a woman. 'If it’s too big she’ll assume you think she’s fat. If it’s too small she’ll assume you want her to lose weight.’ He should’ve listened. 

You chuckled at him blinking your tears away. “No it’s probably the right size. But it’s not for someone like me."

“What do you mean?” he asked subtly pulling you into him to comfort you. 

“It’s for beautiful girls. I know I know you think I’m beautiful” you shut him up before he could get a word out “But I’m not graceful or beautiful. Are you sure you want me to meet your friends?” you let out a humorless dry laugh. 

“Yes I’m sure. You know why?” He asked to which you shook your head no “Because you’re the only one for me. You’re my best girl. The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”

“Steve” You whined covering your face. He always annoyed you with his gush of compliments and his love. 

“You don’t have to wear that if you don’t like” He continued. 

“Well I can’t say no now” You went back to looking at the dress. It was beautiful. You could pull it off. “Just so you know you’re the only one for me too” You pecked his lips your lips lingering close to his “Promise me this is forever?”

“I promise” He pulled you in to give you a proper kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

You were nervous about getting lavish gifts from Steve, for the twenty-five five gifts of Christmas he was going to give you. Things you didn’t really need, like the diamond bracelet he got you for your two month anniversary. You couldn’t exactly wear those kinds of things to class. Where your classmates talked about was dungeons and dragons or whatever a doctor who is.

But Steve’s twenty-five presents, all of them, were anything but materialistic. You were amazed at how he personalised each of them specifically for you. He knew you so well and in such a short time. Like how he got you first edition Sylvia Plath books, which you actually had the time to read now, or how he woke you up with your favorite breakfast, or how he woke you up with his mouth. You liked that much more than the breakfast. He also got you a big cosy grey sweater that swallowed you whole.

“You look so cute” He beamed at you bending down to kiss your forehead. You couldn’t help but blush at that. “I’m not cute!” You almost stomped your foot “You’ll always be cute to me doll”

You were pleasantly surprised when Anna invited you and Steve for Christmas dinner at her place. You did miss your nephews. Brock was, as always, gone for work. She didn’t want to spend Christmas alone with the kids. She also had to make a dig at you, how you’ll be in the same boat as her, what with Steve’s demanding job. Which was far from the truth, but you let it go.

The only problem was that it was the same day as the Christmas party at the Avengers tower. Steve, being the angel that he is, said you could go to the party after dinner, it would probably start late anyway.

“Doll, how does this one look?” He asked as you stared at him noticing how thick he looked under the off white cable knit sweater.

You gulped down smoothening the flare of the white lace dress Steve gifted you. “It’s perfect Steve. And stop being so nervous! I told you I don’t care about Anna’s opinion”

“Yeah but she’s the only family you have. I want to make a good impression” he said giving you a pout which you kissed away.

Thankfully you didn’t have to ask him to not take his death trap of a motorcycle. He got you both an uber. You enjoyed the whole city lit up with the beautiful festive lights. You couldn’t help but think you wouldn’t be half as happy if you didn’t have your man sitting right next to you.

***

“Oh my god. Ca – Captain America” Anna stammered as she looked at your boyfriend. Right, you never did mention you were dating Steve Rogers.

“Ma'am” he gave her a curt nod handing her the non-alcoholic wine bottle he had got since she was pregnant. She pushed about how considerate he was. Which was true.

Your nephews, instantly loved Steve. It didn’t take much to impress them, the lego sets and other toys and chocolates you got them probably helped as well. Both of them hanging off of his biceps as he sweeped them off the floor. While Anna tried to process that The Captain America was standing in her living room.

She dragged you to the kitchen excusing you both away from Steve. “What is wrong with you?! You never told me you were dating Captain America!” She whispered harshly.

“What difference does it make?” She only shook her head calling you a liar “Omitting information is not the same as lying. On that note I haven’t really told him about Mom” You paused gauging her reaction “I would appreciate it if you didn’t either” You winced as she smirked at you. Wouldn’t she love having such power over you?

“What do I get in return?”

“What the fuck do you want?” you snapped.

“I’ll think about it. But remember that you owe me”

You couldn’t get her words out of your head. As you kept stabbing at your meatloaf barely eating it. Steve squeezed your thigh, under the dinner table as if to reassure you. He threw his head back at the kids antics and making polite conversation with Anna.

“I’ve worked with Rumlow before” He mentioned referring to the picture frames he saw of Brock.

“Oh goodness really? He never mentioned it. But he never really talks about work. Are you good friends?” She asked eagerly.

He cleared his throat sitting up straight “Not really. But I would like to get to know him better”

Friends was always a touchy subject for Steve. Having lost so many of them, you were amazed at how he was still willing to open his heart up. He couldn’t connect to or trust anyone in this era. He didn’t need to tell you that, you could sense it. You were almost anxious, did he feel connected to you? Atleast half as much as you did to him.

***

Maybe that’s why you were more scared to meet his ‘family’ than he was to meet yours. You had to crane your neck up, to the point that it actually hurt so you could get a view of the Avengers tower. It was majestic and maybe a bit over the top. Not really your cup of tea, but from what you heard from Steve about Tony Stark, he loved going all out. Which was probably why there were humongous reindeers next to the A of the Avengers.

“It’s amazing!” You gushed as you both got in the elevator making your way over to the party deck. You could see why they called it a white party. The Christmas tree decorated with silver and white ornaments, which seemed to be the theme of the party. “Oh” You let out as you read that all the decorations and the tree would be bio-degradable. How is that possible?

“Cap you finally made it” You turned around to look at a blonde man, who was taller and larger than Steve which you didn’t get to see everyday, and a redhead, whom you recognised as the black widow, greeting Steve. You quickly stood next to him, holding his hand and lacing his fingers with yours.

“Oh you must be Steve’s lady” He raved squeezing you into a tight hug, which would normally be uncomfortable for you but somehow it wasn’t when he did it. It was almost comforting, like a bear hug. You awkwardly patted his back. With your face smashed in his chest you could barely breathe.

You finally pushed him away trying not to hypnotised by his eyes wrinkled by his wide gein “Yes I am the lady” you chuckled nervously smoothening the wrinkles of your dress. You looked down at the pretty white thing. You had never even worn a dress before, you weren’t sure if it was for you.

“Hope Steve is treating you well” Black Widow smiled at you before looking at Steve. “Aren’t you gonna introduce us?” she raised a brow at him.

“This is Thor” Steve frowned at the bulky blonde out of the corner of his eye “And this is Natasha” She smiled shaking your hand. Now Natasha, she looked absolutely ravishing in her grey bodysuit, that seemed to hug her in all the right places, she looked like someone who was made to fit into a place like this.

“Can I borrow Steve for a minute? We have some business to attend to” She said lacing hers arm with his.

Your breathe hitched at the thought of being left alone. “I – uh” You stammered.

“I can keep you company if you like” Thor offered and you smiled at him. Feeling his presence already comforting. You thanked him letting Steve know that you were fine.

For the next hour, Thor told you all about his home, which was in another world, something you still couldn’t wrap your head around. His delinquent brother Loki, who’s never up to any good. And his girlfriend Jane who unfortunately couldn’t join you too. His face beamed up when you told him you study physics. “I believe that is what Stark does”

“Oh I’m not sure it would be the same field. But maybe” You hummed.

“Where is he” He looked around, his silky long strands shaking with his head. “Oh Clint! Come meet Steve’s lady” He called out to someone.

“Oh you know what? I think I have to use the restroom” You stood up abruptly collecting your clutch. “I’ll catch you later” You said briskly walking away. You had caught a glimpse of a balcony on the when on the way from the elevator to the party which was your destination. As much fun as it was supposed to be to hang out with everyone, how all your classmates and your sister were ‘so jealous' of you, you were exhausted and completely burned out.

You breathed in the cold fresh air as you stood near the railing of the balcony, which was empty save for a few people. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you felt the air creep chills up your body. You close your eyes, your teeth clammering as you tried to rub your arms to create some warmth

“You don’t look so comfortable there” Your eyes snapped open as you heard someone drawl out. You looked to your left, where the voice came from, and instantly recognized the face. You’d have to live under a rock not to. It was the man who saved New York.

“I’m fine” You brushed him off. Not knowing how you could possibly speak to such a larger than life personality.

“It’s a nice party. Isn’t it?” He moved closer to you standing just a few feet away from you now “No? I’ll try to do a better job next time I guess” He shrugged his lips curling up in a smile.

“It is nice. But – I don’t know” you stopped yourself “– I’m just an introvert”

“See that's what people get wrong. Introverts don’t hate parties. I know plenty of ‘em who are the life of the party in fact”

“Name one” You scoffed.

He hummed for a minute as if thinking it over “Oh the hulk!” you cringed as he yelled enthusiastically “Banner is an anti social geek but the hulk is actually a pretty fun guy if you get to know him” he said leaning on the edge of the balcony.

“I don’t think that counts. Hulk and Banner are not the same...” you trailed off not quite sure if they were or weren’t and this time he scoffed not believing you “It’s true!” you argued “just like how Steve and Captain America aren’t the same person”

“Who capsicle?” he tilted his head.

You tried to hold it in, you really did but you burst out a laugh and quickly held your hand over your mouth to contain it. “Cap – what does that even mean?” You shook your head finally giving in and throwing your head back laughing at the ridiculous nickname.

“There you are” You stopped laughing as soon as you heard that voice. You whipped your head to look at Steve approaching the two of you, his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. “I’ve been looking all over for you” He said pulling you into him by grabbing your waist.

“Oh I’m sorry I got caught up -”

“You two know each other” Tony interrupted you and Steve introduced you as his girlfriend.

“We should get going. There are some other people I want you to meet” Steve said looking down at you, somewhat sternly, his tone reminding you of his authoritative side, the one he used on the battlefield and in bed with you.

You felt your heart beat fast and your mouth dry as you nodded. Steve held onto your wrist guiding you away from the balcony

“Wait!” Tony called out for you “don’t you wanna know what it means?”

“What’re you talking about?” Steve rolled his eyes, still pulling at your wrist but you stood your ground, you did want to know. You looked at Tony expectedly.

“He spent decades in the ice frozen like a capsicle” He chuckled “and because he always has a huge stick up his ass”

Your smile faltered at that. You thought it would be something fun his friends tease him with, but this just seemed mean-spirited. “It was nice to meet you Tony” You bid him goodbye and he waved you off as you walked with Steve back to the party.

You could feel Steve fuming beside you, but you weren’t exactly sure what he was angry at. You didn’t think a stupid nickname would make him so mad. You were about to ask him but you were pushed into a coat closet? What the hell? You yelped as your backside bumped against the desk in the middle of the closet. “What - Steve!” you scolded him as you looked at the brown grease on the desk stain your white dress. “this isn’t going to come off you know” you tried rubbing at it but you were sure it was ruined.

“What were you laughing about out there with Tony? I left you alone for barely half an hour” He said. His tone contained and cool. As if what he was saying was completely rational and true. Which only served to piss you off even more.

“You left me for an entire hour! You know I’m not good at these things. Why am I here?” You said pointing your at your chest “I’m here for you! And now you’re saying what? I’m flirting with other men?”

“That’s what it seemed like” He said with the same even tone and your hand twitched wanting to smack him across his stupid beautiful face.

“Whatever Steve” you shook your head pushing him away to get away from him. You never thought you’d need distance from your Steve. “Steve let me go” you pushed him again but you knew it would be of no use. You were no match against the great Captain America.

“No” He walked close to you caging you in till you had no where to go. You felt his hot breathe fanning against your face as he stared you down. You let out a breathe, disgusted that you could feel his erection against your thigh. That you were just as turned on.

“Fuck it” you leaned up on your toes crashing your lips onto his wrapping your hands around his neck, your teeth clattering together as his hands worked to push up your skirt and pull down your panties. He pushed you up to sit you on the desk and you cringed thinking of your once beautiful dress.

He pulls away from you, his face flushed and his lips swollen from your rough kiss. He put your panties into his dress pants. “I’ll buy you another one doll” But you didn’t know if he was referring to your dress or your panties. And frankly you didn’t care. You were so angry and hurt, that all you could think about was his dick inside you, your golden boy railing you in a fucking coat closet.

Your hands made quick work of unbuckling him and pulling him out of his briefs. His cock already hard and ready. You pulled it in to line him up with your entrance but he stopped you, swatting your hands away.

“I’m too big for you doll” He leaned into your ears to whisper, two of his fingers entering your channel. “And you’reso tight. We have to get your prepared” he groaned driving his fingers in and out of you adding a third one as you held onto his shoulders for life, biting into the crook of his neck to muffle your screams.

“Don’t you dare come” He warned you as he felt you clench around his fingers. You could only whimper to answer him, holding off on your release. Knowing that if you didn’t listen to him he wouldn’t fuck you. In that moment you felt as if you’d die if you didn’t feel his cock inside you. “Please fuck me” you tried to catch your breathe as tears clouded your vision. You cried as you felt his fingers slipping out of you. You were about to say that you didn’t come. That you were good. You deserved to get off!

But then, in one single thrust he pushed his cock deep inside you, hitting your g-spot. You sighed biting his earlobe and sucking on it as a way to thank him. The weight and warmth of him cooling down the burn in your core just a little bit. But you were still very much on edge.

He rolled his hip as he started fucking into you. You grabbed onto his hair with your hand pulling on it a bit. He groaned at that driving into you faster.

With his cock hitting your cervix, again and again with such ferocious pace, you couldn’t even remember what you were angry about. Were you angry? What were you doing in a coat closet? It didn’t matter, not really. The only thing that mattered was him, his cock inside you and your impending doom. “I need to come. Please “ You wailed unable to contain your sounds.

“Go ahead doll” he pulled away a bit to look into your eyes “I’m all yours” He drove his cock into you, in the way he knew you loved. He pushed your hair out of your face, staring at you so lovingly, feeling so vulnerable and overwhelmed you closed your eyes, if you didn’t see him he couldn’t see you either right?

You clenched around him as you felt him fill you up with his warm seed. Your orgasm hitting you like a tsunami. You felt completely spent, not being able to hold yourself up you laid your head on his shoulder.

Your high didn’t last for long. You felt him slip out of you, shuffling to take out a handkerchief and clean you up. You recalled what you were fighting about. How he mistrusted you even though you had given him no reason to do so. You hugged him closer not ready to address all those issues just yet. They could wait till you had had your moment with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is on hiatus for the time being. But if you have any ideas please let me know 💖


End file.
